warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tower Guard
Introduction The Tower Guard are a loyalist Space Marine chapter created during an unknown founding (Presumed 5th-6th) who originate from the Imperial Fists gene-seed. They are a fleet-based chapter who transverse the vast array of sectors in different segmentums, culling heretics and xenos alike in the name of the God-Emperor of Mankind and their Primarch Rogal Dorn. History The initial date of establishment of this Chapter is unknown and is presumed to be around the 32nd to 33rd millennium. All though their date of birth is unknown, their first appearance points at the fact that they have been around for quite some time as they have been noted fighting numerous Orkish Waaagh!’s located in the Segmentum Tempestus during the time between the 32nd and 33rd millennium. Of course, the Segmentum Tempestus wasn’t the only sighting place of the Tower Guard during this time, infact, their Fortress-Monastery, the Tower, was seen inside the Segmentum Pacificus and it is also said that they’ve taken part in Campaigns which date back to the older foundings. Notable Campaigns 'Nova Terra Interregnum '(Beginning of the M35 - 975.M35) The Nova Terra Interregnum was a rebellion which occurred during the 35th millennium, following the betrayal of the Ur-Council and the supposed claiming of the Segmentum Pacificus by the rebels. The Tower Guard, being close-by, joined in on the Crusade against the rebels, in which they’ve lost many numbers, but still helped crush the heretic rebels. 'Obscuran Uprising '(Early M35) During this time, two Chapters known as the Sons of Vengeance and Silver Guards crushed an uprising, only to become drunk with power and rebel against the Imperium itself. Records say that the Chapter has fought against the rebels, all though it is up to speculation. 'Occlusiad War '(550.M37) A Rogue-Tech Priest going by the alias Blind King set forward to destroy humanity in the name of the Omnissiah. The Chapter also partook in this Campaign, all though to a smaller degree. 'Orpheus Revolt '(861-922.M39) The Orpheus Revolt was a conflict between the forces of Chaos and the Imperium in the Segmentum Tempestus which ended in decisive Imperial victory. In this conflict, the Chapter of the Tower Guard prove themselves and their worthiness once more against the heretics. All though, the heretics showed to be indeed mighty foes, the Chapter successfully managed to hold their ground whilst suffering a moderate amount of losses. Combat Doctrine The Combat Doctrine of the Tower Guard revolves around Siege Warfare and Ranged Combat. In times of Siege Warfare, when on the offensive, the employment of vehicles varies from Whirlwinds to Vindicators and even Siege Dreadnaughts is applied on to the battlefield in hopes of making a clear break through in the enemy lines. Whirlwinds would lay supporting fire and constantly bash on to enemy defenses in hopes of suppressing the firepower layed on to the frontline units. In the meantime, on the frontlines, the Vindicators and Siege Dreadnaughts make their way to the weakest of points in the enemy defense and start a fast advance onward whilst constantly firing upon their enemies. Followed up by the fast advance of the Vindicators, a squad of Tactical Marines is deployed followed by Devastator Marines armed with either Flamethrowers or Heavy Bolters who make their ways towards the already penetrated lines, clearing out any survivors and finishing off the job in a swift storm of bullets. When put in a situation where defensive tactics have to be displayed on the battlefield, the Chapter would determine the most likely point the enemy would hit. After doing so, they proceed to make at least two layers of defenses, arming them with heavy bolters and squads of Marines. Whirlwinds would also be deployed in aiding the cause for their long ranged artilliary fire. Mines and traps would also be placed to incapacitate enemy vehicles or otherwise make gaps inside advancing enemy ranks. In case of a breach, the Chapter is to make a retreat for the second layer and arm it whilst under covering fire from Whirlwinds and/or deployed Dreadnaughts. This way, the chapter can effectively wipe out the enemy not only by having a plan B, but also by luring them in thinking that they have an assured victory. As for Ranged Combat, the Tower Guard is known for using an extensive amount of heavy weaponry, of whom the most used is the Heavy Bolter. Other heavy weapons like the flamethrowers and rocket launchers are also used by the Tower Guard. Long ranged weapons such as sniper rifles are not used all too common and only the Scouts are known for using them. Appearance Like most of the Space Marine Chapters of the 41st millennium, the Tower Guard has an arsenal of Mk.VII Power Armor to supply their companies of battle-brothers. It has also been noted that some even wear the Mk.VIII Pattern, but rather scarce. Despite the vast usage of the newer patterns, there still remain a handful of old and outdated Mk.II Crusader Pattern Power Armor. These old patterns are mostly used by Devastator Marines due to its durability and enclosed nature. The color scheme of the Tower Guard is a mix of gray and a darker shade of yellow. Located on the left shoulder is the insignia of the unit that they are, weather it be of the tactical unit or devastators squad. On the right shoulder is the Chapter’s insignia being that of a medieval tower within a circle. It has also been noted that the Tower Guard have a limited number of old Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armor, but it is only used by the 1st Veteran Company of the Chapter. Recruitment The Chapter does not follow any special recruitment procedure as many would think. They do not have a culture nor Homeworld to base their trails on to. To accommodate for this, they simply go with Challenges. They put the new recruits through various challenges to prove their worth such as percision, willpower, test of strength, agility and so forth. After the successful completion in these trials, they are put up against one another in a Blood duel to the death and AFTER THAT they are tested against a full-fledged battle-brother, unarmed and unarmored. After this successful testing, he will be promoted to the rank of Scout. Fortress-Monstary The Fortress-Monastery known simply as the Tower is the flagship of the Tower Guard. Most of the time, it is accompanied by two other battleships from the Chapter, defending it from any possible attempt at striking at it. The Inside of the ship is rather intriguing as its large corridors and interior resembles that of ancient gothic-styled architecture in a sense that the walls are decorated with various paintings resembling valiant battle-brothers, banners carrying the insignia of the Imperial Fists or the Tower Guard (which resembles a medieval tower), statues resembling the various heroes over the history of the Imperial Fists (Including a statue of Rogal Dorn, made out of solid gold) and even fine steel swords placed in a cross-like fashion around the various walls. These hallways are always lit with torches, but even then they still remain dark and the visibility is a bit shortened. The bridge of the ship is expanded and enlarged in size compared to other flagships and was made with the intent of giving out a tower like shape. Allies/Enemies Allies: 'Imperial Fists '- To maintain a good outlook, the Tower Guard keep a good connection with their parent Chapter of the Imperial Fists. They’d often ally one another in the name of Dorn to overcome enemies far greater than expected, weather it be heretic or xenos. 'Invaders '- A successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists, the Invaders are revered by Tower Guard do to their stubbornness at not giving up and simply for that they have gained the respect from the Tower Guard. The Tower Guard also wants to have some more allies than simply the Imperial Fists… 'Sons of Dorn '- They have worked together on several missions and skirmishes. Enemies: 'Orks '- Their first ever enemies which they faced numerous times during their travels in the Segmentum Tempestus. They hold a dire hatred for these brutal and barbaric savages. 'Traitors/Chaos '- They seem them as the top priority for extermination. They have wounded the Imperium and they still persist in doing so till this day, but the Tower Guard will gladly stand in their way of harming the Emperor’s work. Current Status The current status of the Tower Guard is unknown since any communication has been lost with them since the Great Rift which split the Imperium apart. The last transmission from the was said to be from the Segmentum Obscurus in the Gothic Sector. Trivia * The reason why I wrote this Chapter to be so simple and short is because I never liked to go all too deep in to anything nor do I like them to be too complex for people to get easily lost in it, or rather for me to get lost in it myself. All so, overly exaggerated info, at least in my case, can end up in a mess and can end up becoming impossible to understand, so I tend to keep it short, simple and up to the point. * The Chapter idea came during my daily watch of the Discovery Channel. * This is my first attempt at a proper Loyalist Space Marine Chapter. * Any sort of Feedback, Criticism or Help is appreciated! Quotes Feel free to add your own! By them About them Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Unknown Founding